Sonic Generations Classic Sonic's POV
by SonicGenerations11
Summary: Simply Sonic generations in Classic Sonic's 'voice' and POV. My first story
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Green Hill

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Green Hill **

Green hill is a beautiful zone, it really is. I'm proud to be able to call it home. I can hear the waves crashing against the tan and brown checkered cliffs I'm currently running on. I can see the famous 'Green Hill loop' up ahead and I run towards it without hesitation. I give a soundless sigh as I inhale some of the sweet ocean air. For whatever reason, I have no voice. Tails figures I'll get one eventually, but I'm not so sure. If not though, I'm sure I could manage without.

Tails had asked me to come to the far side of the zone. Something about a flightless Flicky managing to get himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, or more appropriately, a rock wall and a bottomless pit. Tails more than likely knows he can help the bird on his own, I guess he just wants me to be there in case something goes wrong, which is understandable being the trouble magnets we are.

I'm now face to face with the gigantic loop. It always intimidates me, even being as how I've lived in green Hill all my life, how much larger the loop is up close than when you're looking at it from a good few miles away. I begin to pick up my pace, knowing all too well from experience what happens when you don't have enough speed. The first time I attempted to tackle the loop, I hadn't really understood the laws of gravity. I had learned the hard way that a jog wasn't going to cut it. I hit the ramp and begin my climb around when I curl myself up. I give myself a hard shove off and rocket around the loop without a problem.

I pull out of my spindash, my signature move really, shifting from rolling to running again in one smooth move. My ears twitch and swivel backwards, catching something as I continue forward. A low rumbling sound. At first, I dismiss it; Green Hill is covered in waterfalls after all. But then the sound began to get louder and louder and louder, until I have to flatten my ears to prevent myself from going deaf. I come to a screeching halt, grinding my heels into the soft earth. I twist around, both confused and curious. My black eyes widen and my jaw drops as I witness a large hole in the _**sky**, _long black claws grabbing onto the edges of the torn air and pulling a large beast through.

A roar like nothing I've ever heard shakes Green Hill, shifting the ground out from under me and my back hits the dirt, but my eyes refuse to pull away from the monster. 'Tails' I panic almost instantly. Whatever it is, it's more than likely after me and Tails. I figure it's something Robotnik has conjured up, but still, it seems too advanced, even for him. ' I'm not gonna take risks with this thing!' I declare to myself stumbling to my feet, my movements clumsy in my franticness. As I begin away from the creature, it gives another roar, a low rumble, like a train whistle mixed with a lion's roar. My teeth chatter. I've never seen anything like this! Robotnik's attempt at destroying the Mobius, the planet I live on and create 'Robotnik Land' was crazy enough, but this is ridiculous! The beast chases me as I dash down the emerald and forest green striped paths.

I look back once, only to find the color, the greens of the leaves and the palms and the blue of the flowers and the sky disappearing. I gasp as I snap my head forward, only to find the colors ahead of me evaporating, threatening to leave me in the powder white nothingness. I swallow hard, 'It's now or never!' I think. I leap a few feet off the ground, my eyes shutting tightly. My sneakers hit the ground and my eyes fly open, a crash erupting through the air after me as I shatter the sound barrier. I bow my head forward, my vision disoriented, trying to catch up with the colors. It's almost like paint getting wet; it drips and splatters and eventually disappears. But as I speed up, so did the Green Hill's familiar colors and they disappear completely faster than I can blink. And I find myself alone, running in this weird white emptiness the world has become.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything is Nothing

My eyes snap open. '_Whoa…what happened?_' I rub my head, trying to convince my headache to go away as I sit up. I scann the area around me, only to find myself, literally, in the middle of nowhere. For as far as I can see, there was nothing but the white emptiness that had swallowed me up at Green Hill. '_Am I even in Green Hill still?_' I wonder, it's really impossible to tell. Slowly picking myself up off the ground, I try and figure out what I know.

I know that whatever it was must have SOMETHING to do with Robotnik. I know I have to find Tails. I know I have to get out of here.

Ok…Not a bad start. '_Now…Which way do I go?_'…As far as I can see, **_I'm _**the only colored object for possible miles. I slowly start to walk forward, though my legs felt a bit stiff. '_How long was I out?_' I thought, jogging in place for a minute to coax the feeling back into my limbs. I was about to start off to my left, when something on my right caught my eye. I squinted, struggling to try and see it better, however to no avail.

It was a blue speck. But it wasn't the color that surprised me; it was that it was **_moving_**. Maybe, whatever it was, could tell me where we were. I quickly set out after it. I wish now, more than ever, that I could've called out to it, caught it's attention somehow. But I can't. I was almost to it, when it was gone. I stop, confused and disappointed. I could have made it out of here, back to Tails. I sigh soundlessly, continuing in the same direction I had, not having anywhere else to go. '_My mind is just playing tricks on me_.' I conclude. I walk…and walk…and walk, until I'm sure there really isn't a way out of here.

I'm now tired and frustrated. But I refuse to let myself stop. There HAS to be some way out! I plop myself down, giving myself a minute to breathe. I look back in the direction I supposedly came, when I see something. The colors are soft, but vibrant in this empty world. It still seems to be half consumed by the nothingness, like it had snowed on one side of the Zone. But it's there, and it's far better than my hopeless circles. **Green Hill.**

I race towards it, relieved to see something in the emptiness. I brush my fingers across the checkered walls, only to find them damp. I look at my fingers a minute, rubbing the mud inbetween my thumb and index finger. '_How could it…_' "Wow!"

I spin around in surprise, only to come face to face with Tails. Only…It's not Tails...Or...it is...It just doesn't look like him. He's taller, sturdier, as he smiles at me. He's a lighter and paler shade of orange, but not by much and his eyes are a stunning ice blue. We're at a good distance that he can't tell I'm shorter than he is. I smile back and he continues, "When you said you'd be right back, you really meant it!" I hide my puzzlement and grin confidently. 'Hey! While you were gone, I saw another Zone over there." He said, pointing off to his left. Sure enough, I could just barely make out the frosted form of what looked to be the Chemical Plant. "You might want to check it out." I nod and pass him quickly. 'It's time we get to the bottom of this…'


	3. Chapter 3: Chemical Chaos

**Author's Notes: Geez! This chapter made me so frusterated! I just couldn't find the right words for anything...But, I hope it turned out alright. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters and I may go and fix this issue later. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Chemical Chaos**

I've always hated the Chemical Plant. Between the stench and the Badniks coming out of holes in the floor, and the constant flooding of Mega Mac, I'm quickly reaching my breaking point as I catapult myself onto a conveniently placed spring, flying several levels up. My quills rise in agitation as I find myself face to spines with a '_Spiny_'. It spots me immediately, spitting out several fire balls in my general direction. I watch unfazed as they sizzle out before they can get, even remotely close to me.

The Spiny seems to consider this, before waddling toward me. I take a minute to roll my eyes, jump over the bombarding wads of fire, and land smack in front of the artificial creature. We look at each other a minute, until I jump up, and land directly on top of it, shattering the armor and revealing the small animal under it. I continue on, repeating this process in various ways several times.

When I finally see the exit, I'm almost relieved to see the empty white world ahead of me. I trot out of the Zone, shaking my quills to relieve them of the Mega Mac that had soaked in. I spin around and watch as the white drains from the mechanical world. I'm still confused at how this works, but from what I understand, as I run through the zones, it somehow returns their colors and the life along with it. But what I still don't get, is why they're half colored when I arrive. If racing through them myself only revives half of them, then what is reviving the other half?

I shrug off the thought and start toward the "Sky Sanctuary" when I am roughly grabbed and pulled straight off my feet. I gasp and twist my head around, trying desperately to see my attacker. I grab and claw at the pink arms around my waist, and eventually I must have hurt it, because it squeaked loudly and next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Picking myself up and dusting myself off, I spin around to come face to face with, _'ROSY!?'_ My jaw drops and I look at the pink hedgehog, trying to comprehend what happened to the pink, boisterous, pink hedgehog I knew.

The pink hedgehog rubs her arm, "Geez Sonic, you didn't have to go and scratch me! I was only thanking you for saving me! ...I think you chipped my nail…Ohh, and I just painted them sonic blue…" I'm officially confused, and even a bit freaked out as I slowly inch away from her. She looks up and me and I immediately freeze, put on my most winning smile, and jerk my thumb towards the next zone. I think she gets it, because she grins and waves all princess-like as I walk away at an abnormal pace, even for me.

As soon as I'm a safe distance from her, I slow down a bit, and heave a huge sigh of relief, _'I'll have to remind myself to like the Rosy I know before she goes all nutty…._'I stop, _'What did I mean 'before'?'_ I grip my head in my hands and tug at my ears, my face screwing into a confused glare. '_Nothing makes sense here_!' I sigh, my shoulders slouching as I trudge forward, the wheels in my head cranking at a dizzying speed as I try and comprehend everything. Or, more appropriately I suppose, **nothing**.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun house!

**Chapter 4: Fun House!**

I trudge from the Sky Sanctuary, tugging the branches from my quills and spitting out leaves as I pass. I turn around and watch the color seep back into the ancient place. I heave an exhausted sigh and I try and figure out which way to go next, when again, I am roughly grabbed from behind. Only this time, I'm ready.

With my reflexes on overload, thanks to the constant caving of the Sanctuary's floor, I spin around and lash out at the red blur that somehow manages to keep up with my pace. I jerk my feet from under me, landing on my hands and pushing my body towards the creature, and I land smack into its legs. My back is against the white floor and the red thing is falling, and I roll out of the way just before the other creature lands with a '_**thud'**_, right where I was laying seconds ago.

"Alright Sonic alright…" It coughs, dragging itself back to its feet. Again, I'm shocked to see none other than Knuckles. My jaw tightens and I glare at the echidna with black eyes as hard as flint, my spines bristling in agitation. I watch as the red guardian dusts himself off, and wipes his nose with the back of his glove, snorting a couple of time as if he got something jammed up there, which I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He finally turns to me and just like Tails and Rosy, he's different. Taller, stronger, and now possessing shimmering violet eyes. And those same violet hued eyes, are staring right at me. "Uh Sonic…" He starts, obviously trying to contain his laughter, "Shadow and I told you those chili-dogs would catch up to you." I raise my eyebrow, '_Who's Shadow?_' My attention is drawn back to Knuckles, who must have taken my look the wrong way, as he takes a step forward and pokes my stomach, "In **OTHER** words…Have you gained weight?"

I give him the flattest look I can muster without breaking his oh-so-sensitive nose, before spinning on my heel and stalking off towards the next zone, my ears flat against my skull with annoyance. I trot into a mechanical looking door, which quickly closes as soon as I enter. It's dark and I can barely see my hand in front of my face, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that if I can't see the Badniks, they can't see me.

I walk forward as quickly as I can without tripping, as I assume there are notches in the floor that I keep stumbling over. It doesn't take long for me to reach a more lighted area. A long hallway now lays before me, a long row, of what appear to be, mirrors, all along the wall to my left. At the end, well, I can't see an end.

Now that I can actually see, I'm a bit more at ease, but I also know this makes me as much of a target as before. I watch the floor for a bit, watching for a trap door, or a misplaced tile that would trigger some kind of trap. But I see none, so eventually, I lower my guard, and raise my eyes. I'm just reaching the row of mirrors, and my footsteps echo off the hollow walls. I can't explain why, but it really sounds like there's two sets of echoes, as if there was someone else walking through the same hall. A quick look around, and I quickly dismiss it. No one in front, or behind, or above, or below me. I figure it's just my footsteps, echoing off the walls and then off the mirrors, probably something Robotnik did to confuse me.

Taking a few more steps down the hall, my eyes fall on the mirrors, and I stop entirely. I slowly turn, and take a step closer to the mirror closest to me. My reflection does the same. I take a good look at myself. It...looks like me…only it doesn't. I still have six quills, two triangular ears, and my red sneakers. But that's where the comparison stops. My reflection is taller, by a head maybe, and its quills are far longer than mine. Its legs are longer, thinner, and obviously stronger. Same with its arms. Its body is thinner and my reflection holds its chest out with apparent pride. The sneakers in my reflection look far more advanced than the ones I'm wearing, rounder and thinner, with dark grey soles and bright golden buckles on the outer sides. But the one thing that really grabs and holds my attention, are its emerald green eyes.

I'm a bit confused by this. As long as I've been in this white world, I've encountered several of my own friends. They know me, but true be told, I don't really know them. The one thing they all had in common, were their eyes, Tails and his icy blue ones, Rosy and her blue-green ones, Knuckles and his violet orbs, and now me, my black eyes gone and replaced with shimmering emerald eyes that make even Chaos Emeralds look dull.

Slowly reaching out my hand, my palm touches the glass, as the reflection does the same. I pull my hand away, and rest it on my quills, again, my reflection copying my move. Only my fingers detect something, and I tug a branch from the nook between my top and middle quill. My eyes widen when my reflection points at me, its mouth wide with confusion. Its mouth opens as if to say something, but a loud booming sound stops it.

"Take a good look at yourself Sonic! It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!"

My eyes widen even further and I spin toward the direction of the sound. "EGGMAN!" The yell shocks me, as I expected to hear Robotnik's voice, not one that sounded so…young, and I turn back the mirrors. My reflection is moving entirely on its own accord, pointing towards the endless hall in front of me. Only, now as I look back, it's not endless. In the hall ahead of me, I can see a large glowing hole. I know that sounds weird, but it can't be any stranger than what's already happened.

I don't care what lies ahead, but I know in order to get closer to getting home, I don't have a choice. Without hesitation, I dash forward, racing along the line of mirrors. What I'm rather surprised to see, is that the 'wall' of mirrors, isn't a wall. More a long row of double sided mirrors, and on the other side was- '_Another Sonic!?_' I have no time to stop now, already having catapulted into the section of the wall, the last thing I hear from the other side as yet another trap door closes, is my so thought reflection yelling, "Wait!"

But as I said before, it was already too late to stop or slow down, and I'm suddenly in a pitch black room. **_With Robotnik._**


End file.
